


Come to me

by Bacca



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Art, M/M, PWP, Post-Canon, Slash, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin (off-screen)Illustration for fan fiction"Princess dress".Drawn in August 2015
Relationships: Dwalin/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Come to me

  
  


**Иди ко мне**  
Иллюстрация к фанфику [Esthree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esthree/pseuds/Esthree) ["Платье принцессы"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102885).  
Нарисовано в августе 2015 года


End file.
